<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to be a part of this. New York, New York. by Newsies_Everlasting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954548">I want to be a part of this. New York, New York.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsies_Everlasting/pseuds/Newsies_Everlasting'>Newsies_Everlasting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1899, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsies_Everlasting/pseuds/Newsies_Everlasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winnie Foster made a promise to her mother, if she was allowed to go to New York for the summer, she'd comply with her mother and find a suitor. <br/>Not that she would, the vile was still in her pocket. the same vile that was given to her 6 years prior by Jesse Tuck. <br/>Little did she know she'd see the same '17' year old the day she set foot in New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crutchie &amp; Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly &amp; Jesse Tuck, Winnie Foster &amp; Jesse Tuck, Winnie Foster/Jesse Tuck, racetrack higgins &amp; winnie foster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want to be a part of this. New York, New York.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winnie had made a promise to her mother, If she was allowed to go to New York on her own, she'd settle down and find a suitor.</p>
<p>"That Hugo boy, he's well off and he's your age," Her mother would say. "I've heard rumours that he's got his eye on you too." She liked Hugo, sure, but not like that. She could never think about her friend like that.</p>
<p>She made a promise to her mother, but she wasn't going to keep it.</p>
<p>The train screeched as it pulled up to the station. Winnie stroked the vile that rested in her pocket, something that she always did when she was nervous.</p>
<p>The people danced around her as she took in the sights of manhattan,the jungle of buildings surrounding her was so foreign to her, she wanted to take it all in, making sure she'd remember every crack and crevice. Being careful not to bump into anyone she walked down the streets, admiring every shop window. 'It's just how Jesse described it' she said under her breath as she bounced down the streets.</p>
<p>"Hey there," a boy, around the same age as her started. "Would a pretty girl like yourself want to buy a pape?" He was wearing a checked shirt, a grey vest on top with cuffed trousers, hiding the fact that they were definitely too short for him, he had curly dusty blonde hair fashioned with a cap. A cigar sat comfortably in his mouth, even as he spoke. "Hello... miss? If you like the look of me that much then take a photograph," He chuckled as winnies face transformed to the same shade as her hair.</p>
<p>"So, you gonna buy a pape or what?" The boy asked, again.</p>
<p>"Y-yes um, how much?" She said, trying her best not to stumble over her words. She hadn't been here an hour and she's already managed to embarrass herself.</p>
<p>"10 cents" he said, holding his palm out.</p>
<p>Just as she took the newspaper from his hand, the boy sped off calling out extravagant events, drawing in a crowd. She put the paper under her arm as she searched for the piece of paper that her mother gave her.</p>
<p>Her father had an old friend who owns a theatre, after her mother spoke to her, Winnie had a place to stay.</p>
<p>As she walked around the bend, her eyes fell on the theatre. It was colossal. She's seen photographs of it but the view of it, in the flesh, was breathtaking.</p>
<p>Outside the doors stood a woman who looked like the personification of sunshine.</p>
<p>"Winifred Foster?" She bellowed, quickly walking towards her. Jewellery bouncing together as she did so. "Is that you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, are you Miss. Medda?" Winnie asked, examining all the jewels dripping from the woman's body.</p>
<p>"The one and only, now let's get you settled in and then you can go and explore," she said joyfully. Medda's eyes landed on the paper that was under winnies arm. "Ran into one of the newsies then?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I did,would you like it?" Winnie replied, handing the newspaper to the woman as they entered the lavish building.</p>
<p>After unpacking and changing into a new garment, Winnie sat in front of the mirror carefully removing each pin from her hair, whilst her mother wasn't around to ridicule the way she looked, she wanted to take advantage of that time.</p>
<p>Taking the top half of her hair she tied a turquoise ribbon around her locks, purely to keep her red hair out of her eyes.</p>
<p>As she was walking around, the smells of food lingered in the air. Reminding Winnie that she had not had anything to eat yet.</p>
<p>Just like fate, the boy who sold her a paper earlier walked around the corner. After catching up to the blonde, she tapped on his shoulder. Causing him to jump, almost dropping his cigar in the process.</p>
<p>"Romeo! If you do that again imma soak yo- Oh hello again miss," he said, turning around to face Winnie. "What can i help you with?"</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you knew anywhere good to eat bec-"</p>
<p>"Asking me out are we? I don't even know your name miss." he flirted, leaning against the wall. His face inching closer to hers.</p>
<p>"Because i'm new and i recognised you from earlier," she deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Well, miss i will tkae you to the finest establishment i knows of," he said "By the way they call me Race, do you have a name?"</p>
<p>"Winifred, Winnie Foster," She said, cheeks heating up, once again.</p>
<p>"Well, Winifred Winnie, follow me."</p>
<p>They ran through the crowds of people until they came to a restaurant with the name of "Jacobi's Deli".</p>
<p>"Here we are," he started. "This is where me and the other newsies go to eat, it's great".</p>
<p>As she walked in, Race ran to greet some other boys, which she guessed were the other newsies. The restaurant was teeming with life. Laughter, singing, crying. Nothing like what she'd experience in her home.</p>
<p>"Winifred, Winnie," race hollered. "Come 'nd meet the boys."</p>
<p>One by one the boys introduced themselves, Romeo, Albert, Buttons, Specs,Elmer, Jack. The list went on and on.</p>
<p>"Has anyone seen Crutch?" Specs asked, pushing up his glasses in the process. Jack went to answer but as he opened his mouth the boy in question entered.</p>
<p>"Why did ya miss me?" a voice came from the door, Winnie froze. She knew that voice. She clutched the vile tightly, it was Jesse.</p>
<p>"Hey Crutch, where were you?" Jack asked, concern laced over every word.</p>
<p>"I had a hard time sellin' today, did you read the front page? Even Les was having trouble trying to get rid of his." he explained. "Hey, who's the redhead?" Jesse asked, Winnie still had her back facing the door, she didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do? She rubbed the vile, squeezing it tighter,like she was waiting for it to give her the confidence to move, to at least breathe, or say something.</p>
<p>"Oh her? That's Winifred Foster, Just arrived here, I met her whilst I was out sellin." Race said proudly, she could hear the smug look on his face.</p>
<p>"Winnie?" Jesse asked, Still she couldn't move. She could hear someone walking towards her. "Winnie, look at me."</p>
<p>All the boys went quiet. The silence was deafening. They've never seen Crutchie act like this before. They daren't say a word. They just watched.</p>
<p>Jesse put a hand on Winnie's shoulder and pulled it towards him "Please,". After gaining enough confidence, Winnie stood up and finally turned around. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing in front of her was none other than Jesse Tuck, with a crutch?</p>
<p>"Jesse?" She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. "Am i dreaming?"</p>
<p>"It's really you, you're here in new york!" Jesse shouted lovingly. Throwing himself at the redhead, forgetting about the crutch, or the limp.</p>
<p>She looked into his eyes, they were the same eyes she saw six years ago. Without thinking, she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>Through the whole restaurant all that could be heard was whooping from the newsboys surrounding the couple.</p>
<p>She wasn't thinking, that's what she told herself. It was all in the heat of the moment. She was just so happy.</p>
<p>"Crutchie," Jack started "Crutchie Morris!" there still was no answer. Getting slightly agitated that his best friend wouldn't answer, he climbed onto the nearest table. "Charlie Morris!" he yells, grabbing the attention of everyone. "What the hell is going on?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>